


dreamteam + friends requests :D

by clothesnotfound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, will update tags as i get more requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clothesnotfound/pseuds/clothesnotfound
Summary: hello! i haven’t been on ao3 in like,, a few years so i’m coming back with a request book ^_^
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 155





	1. requests!!

hi :D please request anything in the comments!!

i will do

\- nsfw

\- fluff

\- a/b/o universe

\- angst

\- anything of the sort!

i WON’T do

\- underaged/minor relationships (like tommy x tubbo)

\- rape/non-con

\- basically anything gross :( would make me super uncomfortable

i also have stories on wattpad under the name milkteef! :D

happy requesting!


	2. dreamnotfound / drunk george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george are at punz’s party and.. george gets a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “dreamnotfound story with george getting drunk perhaps? 😳“ - requested by sadbeeboy! :D

“ _dreeeeam!_ ”

a slurred voice broke dream out of his thoughts, green eyes shifting to lock with brown. george slung his arm around dream’s neck, leaning most of his weight onto him. 

“heyy,” george swayed as he said that, falling into the seat next to dream. he took another sip of the drink in his hand, ice clinking against the glass sides. 

“ugh, you reek,” dream began, face scrunching in disgust, “i thought you said you didn’t drink?”

george giggled, eyes alight with joy. “d‘cided to hav’ fun f’r a change.” his words were all mushed together — it was a miracle dream even understood him. dream rolled his eyes, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. george leaned back into the hand, smiling.

“i don’t believe that for a second. did sapnap trick you into getting drunk?” dream lightly scratched at the other’s scalp, waiting patiently for george’s response.

when he got none, he stilled his fingers. “you didn’t drink the punch, did you?”

george giggled once more. “maybeee..”

“oh my god, george. didn’t punz tell everyone before the party that it was spiked? how much of it did you drink?” dream pulled his hand away from his boyfriend’s hair, getting a whine in response.

“dreaaam..” george whined, protruding his bottom lip in a pout. “i didn’ drink tha’ much.”

dream sighed, standing up. “i’m gonna get you some water.”

george grabbed his sleeve, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “don’ leave me, dreamie..”

dream groaned and looked away, “just come with me.” helping george to his feet, he let the older lean his weight on him, directing him to the kitchen. pouring out the contents of george’s cup, dream cleaned it out and replaced it with water, leading the two back outside. 

sitting on the bench, george slowly drank his glass of water, being careful not to rush it and puke everywhere. lowering it from his lips, he turned to dream, leaning towards him.

“kiss me.”

so dream did, connecting their lips together. 

“you taste gross,” dream commented as he pulled away, a small smile on his face. 

“i know.” george’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he giggled, leaning in to kiss dream again.

dream closed the gap between them, twirling his fingers into george’s hair as they made out, george rested his hands on dream’s hips, turning his body to face the younger.

“like.. really gross.” dream mumbled as they parted, staring lovingly into george’s eyes.

“yeah, yeah i get it.” george slurred, taking another sip of his water.

dream grabbed one of george’s hands and intertwined their fingers. 

“george?”

“mm?” george mumbled through his mouthful of water, looking over to dream. 

“i love you.”

george choked on his water, spitting it back into the glass cup. “what?” he asked incredulously, his face warming up. dream closed the space in between them, brushing george’s hair behind his ear.

“you heard me.” dream said, matter-of-factly.

“well, maybe i didn’.” george tilted his head towards dream, so his ear was facing him. “could you say it again?”

“sure.” dream moved closer, if that was even possible, his breath ghosting on the shell of george’s ear. “i love you.” 

the way dream said had that made george feel all warm inside, different from the warmth than the alcohol had given him. it felt more like a tingly, homely warmth, one you’d get after seeing a loved one after a while. he felt safe with dream — he’d known him for too long not to. whenever dream first reciprocated george’s feelings, he felt an overwhelming warmth, the same as he did now.

“well…” george began, eyes lowering to the concrete ground. “i love you too, dreamie.”

“i like when you call me dreamie.” dream said, cupping george’s face with his hand. “it sounds so cute coming out of your mouth.” dream then showered him in kisses, from forehead to cheek, jawline to neck, and any other place he could reach. george squirmed under his touch, small laughs escaping him at times. dream knew how ticklish george was on his neck, making sure to attack that spot specifically just to hear the light giggles drawn from george’s mouth.

“d-dream-“ george broke off into a fit of laughter, attempting to push dream away. “stop- you know i’m tickl’sh-“ 

dream simply ignored him, planting more kisses in areas he knew would make george laugh the most.

“ _ dream!” _ george attempted to pull away, only for dream’s strong arms to lock him in place. he whined, before bursting into giggles again, struggling against the younger’s grip.

finally, dream let him have mercy, leaving the smaller man panting in his arms as he tried to catch his breath. “what’s wrong with you?!” george asked through gasps for air, pushing dream lightly. “you’re so mean to me.”

dream chuckled, placing a small kiss to george’s forehead. “do you wanna go home now?”

“please.”

carrying george bridal style to their car, dream lowered him into the passenger seat, buckling him in as well, before taking his spot in the driver’s seat. 

at some point on the ride home, george had nodded off, sleeping soundly in the seat next to dream. pulling into the driveway, dream carefully pulled george out of the car and walked up the step with him in tow, attempting to unlock their door with one hand.

walking in, he kicked the door shut behind him, feeling patches instantly rub up against his legs. “hey, girl.” dream smiled, before carrying george to his room, lowering him onto the soft mattress. he looked so peaceful like that, but dream knew how much of a hangover he’d have the next morning.

climbing into bed right next to george, dream cuddled up to him, easily falling asleep next to his lover.

as he drifted off, he mentally prepared himself for the storm tomorrow, having no idea how george would act when he was hungover. 

he just hoped tomorrow would be somewhat peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was ok! ^_^


	3. dreamnotfound / sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is sick, and dream takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “dreamnotfound george is sick i love sickfics lol” - requested by sadbeeboy! :D

george was in complete agony.

he had a raging migraine, his nose couldn’t be more clogged, and he felt like he was 3 seconds away from dying. his skin was incredibly warm to the touch, yet he felt so cold. he had no motivation to get out of his bed - it may as well have been his deathbed at this point. 

“george!” he heard a voice echo from down the hall, footsteps approaching his room. “we have to record today!”

the door swung open and george blearily looked at the blurry shape of dream, sniffling. “hi.”

“george, you sound like shit.” dream walked over and placed the back of his hand to the older’s forehead, eyes widening. “holy shit! you’re basically on fire!” 

dream left, returning a few minutes later with a thermometer. taking george’s temperature, he wasn’t shocked to see that it was over 100 degrees. “god, george, did you catch something? like when we went out last week?” his voice was laced with concern, holding george’s face in his hand. 

“mm..” george leaned into the others palm, closing his eyes. “i don’t know.” he admitted, looking up at dream. “i just woke up congested.”

“i’ll be right back.” dream stood up straight and left the room, missing george’s whine at the loss of contact. 

true to his word, dream was back in a short matter of time, with a glass of water and a few pills of ibuprofen.

dropping the pills into george’s hand, he set the water on his bedside table, sighing. “i’m sorry if i got you sick, babe.”

“it’s not your fault. i don’t have a very good immune system.” that was true — george was getting sick basically every two seconds. it was like there was never a time he  _ wasn’t  _ sick.

george dumped the pills into his mouth, downing them with a swig of water. “eugh.” he made a noise of disgust, setting the glass back down. dream brushed george’s hair back from his sweaty forehead, frowning. 

“my poor baby.” he cooed, cupping the older’s face.

“stooop,” george pouted, sinking further into the mattress. “i feel like i’m going to die.”

“you won’t die. you have me to take care of you.”

“even worse.” george smiled, before turning away to cough, letting out a small groan afterwards. “this is awful.” 

“don’t worry. that medicine should kick in soon. and later i can get you some nyquil.” dream ran his fingers through the older’s hair, brushing it backwards. he made it his goal to help george feel better, no matter how long it took. 

“do you want anything to eat? like soup or something?” he asked, standing to his feet.

“soup.” the older mumbled, curling into a ball. dream nodded and left, deciding to just simply warm up a can of chicken noodle soup. placing a pot on the stove and dumping the contents of the can into it, he turned the heat on to low. dream drummed his fingers on the counter, humming a song to himself.

minutes later, dream returned with the soup and crackers, to a sleeping george. “aww, poor baby.” setting the bowl down along with crackers on the table, he gently shook george awake. “hey.. i got your soup. wake up, georgie.”

“mm?” george slowly opened his eyes, focusing on dream’s face. “mm.. hi.” he stretched, arching his back off the bed.

“you’re like a cat.” dream said, offering a spoonful of the soup to george. “eat.”

george looked at it, before opening his mouth, with a soft ‘aah’. dream rolled his eyes before placing the spoon in the other's mouth. “and like a baby.” george furrowed his eyebrows at that, glaring half heartedly at dream. 

“i’ll just eat the soup myself then.” george muttered, turning away from dream.

“nooo, georgie, let me take care of you. you’re not a baby.” dream whined, poking the older’s face with the spoon. “please? i didn’t mean it. let me feed you, gogy.”

george huffed and reluctantly turned to dream, opening his mouth again. dream seemed pleased at that, feeding him another spoonful of soup. “are you starting to feel better? did the medicine kick in yet?”

he received a nod, george humming around the spoon.

“good.” dream grinned, leaning down and placing a kiss on george’s forehead. “i’ll take care of you until you feel better.”

the two fell into silence, comfortable in each other’s presence.

george was sure he’d be feeling better in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed! :]


	4. dreamnap / rough sex and overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after watching sapnap flirt with countless people all night, dream’s decided he’s had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “dreamnap where sapnap is continuously flirting with other people and dream gets really jealous and punishes him (rough sex and overstimulation)” - requested by vic :D 
> 
> read with caution, as this chapter has nsfw!

“are you kidding me?” dream mused aloud, a permanent scowl on his face. 

he glared at sapnap from the other end of the bar, watching as he sucked up to an older man. 

dream was sick of it — sapnap had been constantly flirting with other people the whole night, and dream had no idea why. if it was to make him angry, it sure was working. it pissed him off to no end, especially when sapnap would make eye contact with him then quickly look away. he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. 

frankly, dream had enough.

standing to his feet, he marched over to the younger, a small part of him reveling in satisfaction when he saw a spark of fear in sapnap’s eyes as he strided over.

“hey babe.” dream said, trying his best to keep his voice calm. “can we go home?”

sapnap paused, glancing to the other man before getting up. “yeah, yeah of course.” he waved to the man sitting at the bar, smiling.

ushering the younger outside, dream let his smile fall, rage taking over his mind. once they got in the car, dream didn’t say a word to sapnap, loving the way the other squirmed nervously in his peripherals.

“uh.. dream?” sapnap began, his voice shaky like he was scared. 

dream said nothing, only elevating sapnap’s fear.

“is this because of the guy i was talking to?” sapnap asked, folding his hands in his lap.

yet again, dream said absolutely nothing, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot onto the road. sapnap felt his heart race, fear settling into his bones as they rode home silently. once he saw their house, his blood ran cold. there was no way he could escape from whatever dream had planned now, getting out of the car after dream had put it into park. 

he stumbled backwards as dream held his wrist, locking eyes with him. “yes?”

“don’t give me that innocent bullshit,” dream began, his ice cold stare piercing sapnap’s skin like daggers. “when you get inside, i want you to go your room and strip, and then sit on the bed and wait for me.”

dream pulled him closer, never breaking eye contact. “got it?”

sapnap gulped, nodding slowly. “yes, sir.”

dream released his wrist, watching sapnap close the door. he lingered in the car for a bit longer, waiting for sapnap to enter the house before getting out, following behind him.

meanwhile, sapnap sat stark naked on his bed, head lowered, hands curled into fists on his thighs. his mind was racing at a thousand miles per minute, having no idea what dream was planning on doing. 

well, he had  _ somewhat _ of an idea what was going to happen, and that excited him to no end.

he looked up once he heard the door creak open, revealing dream’s smiling face. “i’m glad you listened. get on all fours.”

sapnap obliged, turning around and propping himself on his hands and knees, curiosity overwhelming his fear. “wh-what are you gonna do to m-me?” he stuttered, craning his head backwards to look at dream. 

dream frowned, lowering his hand harshly onto sapnap’s ass. he let out a yelp at being struck, a small whimper getting drawn out of him.

“don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, slut.” dream grabbed a fistful of sapnap’s hair, pulling his head backwards. pressing three fingers to sapnap’s lips, dream adjusted his place behind him. “suck.”

sapnap opened his mouth, wetting the fingers that rested on his tongue. he made a noise of shock once they were suddenly pulled out, dream seemingly satisfied with the coverage. 

“you knew exactly what you were doing tonight. once i start fucking you, i don’t want to hear anything but apologies spilling from that pretty mouth of yours.” dream commanded, inserting a finger at the end of his sentence.

sapnap gasped, eyes widening. it was unexpected, and he was nowhere near prepared for the speed dream set, furiously thrusting his finger in and out of sapnap with no mercy. sapnap’s hand scrabbled at the sheets, clinging to them for dear life as another finger was jammed in.

“such a whore.” dream laughed bitterly, fingers tangled in the other’s hair.

“drea-  _ ah -  _ dream!” sapnap gasped for air, thighs trembling as a particular thrust made him see stars. 

“what’d i say, sapnap? nothing but apologies.” dream let go of sapnap’s hair to hit him on the ass again, making the younger’s body tense.

“dr- _ eam! _ ” it was getting harder to focus at the rough pace dream had set, mercilessly fingering him. “i’m-  _ ah  _ \- i’m sorry!” he felt tears pricking at his eyes, whimpering as dream halted in his movements.

“sorry for what?” dream laughed, listening to sapnap’s ragged breath.

“i’m sorry fo-for.. talking t-to other people.. all n-night..” sapnap gasped as dream started moving again, bucking his hips. a third finger was added, and dream would curl his fingers in a way that hit sapnap’s prostate each time. 

sapnap openly sobbed, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. it felt so good - almost like he could come just from dream’s fingers. but he knew the older man wouldn’t be so merciful, as he was suddenly met with emptiness. he panted, attempting to catch his breath before he lost it again. 

he heard a belt unbuckling behind him, a zipper being drawn down afterwards. “dr-dream.. i’m really sorry.. please be gentle..”

his blood ran cold once again as he heard the older laugh behind him, the head of dream’s dick pressing at his entrance. “i don’t think i will.”

dream pushed all the way in with one swift motion, letting out a soft groan. sapnap’s back arched at the sudden intrusion, a low moan escaping him. dream wasted no time with adjusting, setting a rough pace. 

“ah! dr- _ drea- _ “ sapnap’s cock leaked pathetically onto the mattress below him, breath ragged and frantic. dream’s nails were digging into his hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks on his skin. 

“mm, dream-  _ ah _ \-  _ dream!  _ i’m sorry- i didn’t mean to make you mad-“ sapnap was full on babbling at this point, his stomach starting to feel hot. 

he came with a shout, spilling all over the bedsheets. his body went limp, collapsing on the mattress. he whimpered with overstimulation as dream continued his rough pace, only slowing down as he got closer to his orgasm. 

sapnap moaned softly as dream came inside of him, shakily lowering his hips as dream pulled out. 

dream brushed sapnaps hair back, pressing a kiss to his temple. “sorry, i didn’t mean to treat you so roughly. are you okay?”

sapnap turned to face him, holding dream’s face in his hands. “it’s okay, babe. i liked it. i’m sorry for trying to make you jealous the whole night.”

he grinned, “but, if this is what i get for it, maybe i’ll do it more often.”

“don’t,” dream laughed, “i’ll be much meaner next time.” he collapsed onto sapnap, burying his face in the younger’s neck. “goodnight.”

“goodnight.” sapnap replied, yawning afterwards. he had no desire to get up and shower, much more content right now to fall asleep, even when the sheets were so dirty. 

  
_ maybe we can shower together tomorrow,  _ sapnap thought, as he fell asleep, feeling safe in dream’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was ok! :]


	5. dreamnotnap / hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dreamteam get into an argument and sapnap leaves to blow off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “hi could u do a dreamteam fic where they get into a big argument and go separate ways to cool off. sapnap gets lost and injured and can’t get back home. after a while dream and george get worried and eventually find him and take him home to care for him.  
> thank you :)” - requested by anon! :D
> 
> warning for: arguments and yelling

“ _sapnap_!” 

sapnap trudged into the kitchen, only to be met with two angry stares. “what?”

“mind explaining why there are dishes in the sink when it’s your turn to clean them?” dream asked, crossing his arms over his chest. george was there as well, leaning backwards on the counter.

“what? don’t even try that shit with me, it’s literally george’s turn.” sapnap said, furrowing his eyebrows. “i literally cleaned the dishes last night.”

“is that true, george?” dream asked, turning to the oldest.

“no it’s not true!” george looked bewildered, standing up straight. “you know damn well that _i_ cleaned those dishes!”

“george, you _saw_ me clean them! what the hell are you talking about?” 

sapnap didn’t have time for this. 

“dream, if you’re so goddamn worried about the 5 dishes in the sink, clean them yourself!”

“no, we have a system for a reason. it’s not just ‘whoever sees the dishes first has to clean them’.” dream huffed, shifting his weight to the other foot. “just clean the dishes sapnap.”

sapnap laughed out of anger, a sound he couldn’t stop. “fuck no! it’s not even my turn, dream!” he pointed to george, “are you just gonna let him get off scot-free? the last time i saw him do those fucking dishes was last week!”

“i did them yesterday!”

“no you didn’t!”

“yes i _did_!” george crossed his arms, glaring at sapnap. 

“you know what? fuck this.” sapnap stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing his jacket off the rack and sliding his shoes on. pulling his jacket over his arms, he opened the door, “i’m going on a walk. fuck you guys.” he said, slamming the door behind him. 

stuffing his hands into his pockets, sapnap promptly went behind the house, walking into the dense forestry that was a part of their backyard. it would be an easy place to blow off some steam. 

he felt himself already beginning to calm down, tension leaving his shoulders. 

he began to realize it wasn’t that big of a deal — it was barely any amount of dishes. maybe in retrospect he could’ve just done them, then he wouldn’t be in the forest all alone. his heart felt heavy, guilt gnawing at his stomach. 

he wasn’t prepared for the root in the middle of the walkway that he tripped over, the ground coming to his face far too fast. 

“fuck..” sapnap held his head, sitting up. he could tell by the jolts of pain from his small movements he had landed on his ankle wrong, hissing in agony. there was no way for him to get home without someone’s help - it was too long of a distance to crawl, and he definitely couldn’t put any weight on his ankle. his best bet was to wait it out, really. 

* * *

in the house, george was busy staring at the clock and then the front door, anxiously waiting sapnap’s return. 

“do you think he’s okay?” he asked, turning to dream. his leg was bouncing nervously, “i mean - he’s been gone for over two hours..”

dream glanced at the clock on his phone, before looking to george. “well, i’m assuming he’s in the forest behind the house. which would be dumb of him because he always gets lost there.” dream stood up, stretching. “we can always go look for him, i’m a little worried that he hasn’t returned home too.”

the two of them head out the back door, walking into the forest. lo and behold, sapnap was writhing in pain on the ground, and george rushed over to him. “sapnap!”

“ugh.. wait, george?” the boy on the ground looked over to them, eyes lighting up. “oh.. hey.”

george knelt down to the youngest, concern all over his face. “are you alright? what happened?” he held sapnap’s face in his hand, scanning over his body for any injuries. 

“i tripped. i think i twisted my ankle or something.” sapnap’s voice was barely above a whisper, almost like he was ashamed he’s gotten hurt. “are.. um.. are you guys still mad at me?”

“of course not, sapnap!” dream chimed in, crouching down to the two. “it was just a petty argument. i really should’ve just done them myself, it wasn't even that big of a deal.” he ran his fingers through the others hair, frowning. “i’m sorry. let's get you inside, yeah?”

dream and george helped sapnap to his feet, letting the youngest lean his weight on them so they could walk together. 

once they got inside, dream set sapnap on the couch, while george got an ice pack for his ankle. “you’ll be okay, sappy. sorry you were out there for so long.” dream apologized once more, placing a kiss on the younger’s cheek. “did you trip over one of those tree roots or something? i always tell you to be careful around those.”

sapnap snorted, embarrassed by the way dream already knew. “yeah, it was one of the roots. i seem to trip over that one constantly.” his eyes locked onto to george as the older came back, ice pack in hand.

“obviously this will be cold, but it’ll help the swelling.” george had wrapped it in a paper towel, placing it on sapnap’s ankle. sapnap gasped lightly at the pressure on the injured area, before relaxing as he felt george wrap it up with gauze.

“thanks guys.” he said once the oldest was done, face warm with shame. “i’m sorry i stormed out like that.. it wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

“oh come on,” dream began, huffing, “i shouldn’t have been so mad about it. i just had a shit day and i guess that only made it worse.”

george rubbed his arm, looking at the ground. “and i cleaned the dishes after a while because i felt bad you left.” he shifted his weight onto his other foot, “i shouldn’t have yelled, i think that just aggravated all of us more to the point of us all needing a small break to collect our thoughts.” he shrugged, a crooked smile on his face. “i’m glad you’re okay now.”

sapnap smiled, reaching his arms out to them. “c’mere.” 

the two obliged, climbing onto the couch and hugging sapnap from opposite sides. 

“i love you guys.” 

“we love you too, sappy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good! :]


	6. geodream / hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geosquare and dream fuck. what more can i say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “can I request dream x minecraft mod smut   
> like  
> bottom dream, and they're both rlly aggressive and trying to get get other to admit that the speedrun was fake/was not fake  
> it can be a crack fic without smut tho, in case you don't feel comfortable writing smut about ppl other than dt”

“just admit it dream, nearly everyone thinks you cheated.” 

dream balled his fists into the sheets, a sheen of sweat over his body. “you know i didn.. _ nngh- _ ” his breath hitched as geosquare hit his prostate, a moan cutting off his sentence. he buried his face in the pillow in front of him, muffling his noises.

geosquare pulled dream’s head backwards by his hair, leaning down to the speedrunner. “can’t even finish your sentences, huh? almost like that stupid gold block example of yours.” 

“shut up, your math was so wrong that i can’t even begin to explain how dumb you are.” dream’s back arched as geosquare continuously speared his prostate, moans spilling out of him. “g-geo-“ dream gasped as the other pulled out and flipped him over, chest rising and falling as he panted. geosquare pressed against dream’s entrance, smirking as dream whined and tried to move downwards.

“what do you want? i don’t understand silence.” geosquare leaned downwards, planting kisses onto dream’s neck. dream’s breath got caught in his throat, a breathless moan passing his lips. he grabbed the back of geosquare’s shirt, burying his face in the other’s shoulder. he mumbled something that the other couldn’t hear, making him pull back and raise an eyebrow. “come again?”

“i said..” dream started once he found his voice, “i want to ride you.” 

“hmm, sure.” geosquare flipped their positions again, to where he was now under dream, with the taller man on top of him. dream’s body nearly fully encased geosquare’s, the smaller man being blocked in by dream’s knees. dream lined his entrance up with the other’s dick, lowering himself onto it with one swift motion. he yelped, dick twitching as he heard geo’s moan. he covered his mouth with his sleeve, rising and lowering his hips at an angle so geo could hit his prostate better. 

their banter from before was completely forgotten, the two only now desperately searching for their release. dream screwed his eyes shut as pleasure overwhelmed him, ragged breaths punctuated with another drop of his hips. 

“d-dream,” geosquare begins, a smile on his face as he sees dream’s eye open, “i bet there’s a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance i cum before you do.”

dream groaned, rolling his eyes. “fuck off.” he rolled his hips, sucking in air through his nose as he felt his orgasm nearing closer. “mmf- geo-“ he threw his head back in a silent moan as he came, his voice finally breaking through as he felt geosquare come inside of him at the same time.

dream panted, relaxing back on his hands as geosquare pulled out. 

“look at that, the odds were in my favor.” geosquare leaned over dream’s body now that he was sitting up, face inches from the speedrunner’s.

dream furrowed his eyebrows, a cocky grin on his face. “shut up.” he pressed their lips together, tangling his hands in the other’s hair in a heated make-out session. he felt geo’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer. he moaned into geo’s mouth as he grinded their hips together, feeling his cock spring to life again.

pulling away from the other, he buried his face in geosquare’s neck, whimpering. he rose his head as he felt the male stop, only to gasp as geosquare suddenly entered him again. gripping onto the back of the moderator’s shirt, he cried out as geo set a brutal pace, already feeling bruises forming on his hips.

“mngh- geo-“ dream stumbled over his words as his legs shook with overstimulation, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping geosquare’s shirt.

the room was filled with slaps of skin, dream’s small noises and ragged breathing, and geosquare’s grunts as he fucked dream. it didn’t take them long to come again, dream crying out as he spilled all over their stomachs. geosquare pulled out after he came, feeling his own come drip out of the speedrunner and onto his cock.

dream loosened his grip on the other, moving to lay down on the bed. geosquare joined him not too long after, feeling the speedrunner’s arms loop around him.

“if you say i cheat again, next time it’ll be your ass getting plowed into these sheets.” dream mumbled, cutting himself off with a yawn.

“what if i want that?” geosquare grinned.

“your choice, pal.” dream moved closer and buried his face into geosquare’s neck, holding the moderator close to him.

geosquare mumbled a, ‘you cheated’ and silently hoped that dream heard it as he drifted off into sleep.


	7. georgenap / hurt/comfort w/ soft smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “georgenap where sapnap is feeling neglected because george is busy and is hanging out with dream a lot. he gets sad and distances himself but george realizes what happened and apologizes and comforts him. maybe with some soft smut at the end ?   
> thanks!”

“dream!” sapnap heard george shout from the other room, jealousy twisting in his gut.

since when did george only care about dream? since when was it ‘i’m busy right now, sapnap’? why was dream the one who took up george’s every waking moment, and not the one he was dating?

sapnap hated it. he hated the way george looked at him with irritation whenever he bothered him in the middle of working. he hated the way he was practically shoved out of george’s room when he was talking to dream.

it made him envious and distraught to no end.

it got to a point where now  _ he _ was ignoring george, refusing invitations to hang out by simply leaving his messages on read, or teasing him by saying ‘i’m sure dream would love to hang out’.

he never meant to ignore george - of course not, he loved him - but his envy was speaking for him whenever he said that he was now too busy for george.

the shift in demeanor didn’t go unnoticed, however. 

sapnap was always physically affectionate with george. which is why it confused him when in the morning sapnap would hardly spare him a glance while they ate breakfast.

even when they went to bed together, sapnap was farther away on the mattress, doubled with facing away from george.

so, the next day when he was on call with dream, he asked him what he should do.

“hm.. well, you should confront him about it if it bothers you,” dream began, george hearing him shift backwards in his seat over his mic. “maybe something happened that upset him and he’s just taking it out on you. it’s unlikely, i know, but still a possibility.”

george groaned, “do you think i did something wrong? like, did i burn dinner? or forget to switch the clothes in the washer to the dryer?”

george couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the way dream wheezed at him. “george, i know sapnap is petty, but he’s not  _ that _ petty.”

“well, you wouldn’t know. it’s not like you live with him.” george scoffed.

“huh. but you live with him and still can’t tell what’s wrong.” george hated the way he could hear the smile in dream’s voice.

“shut up.”

“fine, fine,” dream laughed, “just go ask your boyfriend what’s bugging him. i’ll talk to you later?”

“yeah, bye dream.” george’s mouse hovered over the disconnect button, leaving shortly after he saw dream’s icon disappear from the call. reclining in his chair, his mind was jumbled with hypotheticals as to why sapnap was treating him different.

maybe he forgot to do the dishes? no, he remembers doing those yesterday. did he forget to buy groceries? no, he can still feel the numbness in his arms from carrying in so many bags by himself because sapnap wasn’t home.

well, he wouldn’t get anywhere by sitting here and asking himself questions he didn’t know the answers to. standing, he stretched and let his bones pop, striding out of his room and making a beeline to sapnap’s.

“sap? can i come in?” he asked after knocking on the door. 

there was a grumbled ‘yeah’ in response, and george twisted the knob, pushing the door open.

sapnap was buried under blankets, watching a video at low volume on his phone. black eyes moved from the screen to focus on george, and he began to feel uneasy under the younger’s gaze.

“um..” george fiddled with his hands, unsure of where to begin. “i just.. um, wanted to know why you’ve been.. distant?”

george swallowed nervously - he was never the best with expressing his emotions, and the way sapnap’s eyes flared with annoyance didn’t make him feel any better.

“ _ i’ve  _ been distant?” sapnap sat up, the video on his phone long forgotten. “you’re the one who’s too busy to even look at me ‘cuz you’re with dream!”

george felt a pang of guilt spread in his chest. had he really been hanging out with dream so much that he forgot to spend time with the one he truly loved? he stood there awkwardly, brain working on what to say.

“i..” he paused, trying to collect himself as he heard the shake in his voice, “i’m sorry, sap.” george looked to sapnap with saddened eyes, wringing his hands. “i didn’t mean to ignore you.”

sapnap’s expression softened, and he climbed out of bed to hold george’s hands in his own. “no- no, it’s okay, george. i shouldn’t have let my jealousy build up so much.”

george smiled, leaning forwards to press his lips to sapnap’s. it was a soft kiss, full of love and pure emotion for each other. 

george didn’t mind how quickly it got heated, pulling sapnap’s hips forward and pressing them against his own. sapnap’s tongue darted across his bottom lip, asking for permission, and george opened his mouth to let it in. at this point, sapnap was basically trying to swallow him, and george let him. he understood that they hadn’t gotten to do anything like this for a week or so, and he knew how pent up sapnap could get.

george slowly directed them towards the bed, pushing sapnap backwards onto it and climbing onto him while never breaking the kiss. he did pull away to properly straddle sapnap, knees sinking into the bed at the sides of sapnap’s thighs.

george stared at sapnap. he let his eyes roam over his face - he was flushed red and drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. he lowered his eyes to sapnap’s torso, noting that his shirt had ridden up and a small patch of skin on his belly was showing.

sapnap squirmed under george, making the older man look up to make eye contact.

“stop staring,” sapnap pouted, black eyes avoiding george’s brown ones.

“you’re really pretty.” george stated, running his hands over the expanse of sapnap’s sides. he rubbed circles into the other’s love handles, feeling sapnap’s muscles relax under his touch. “like, really pretty. i don’t know why or how i ignored you like that.”

george smiled as sapnap met his gaze. 

“dream isn’t as important as you are,” he mumbled, reaching up to hold sapnap’s face in his hands.

sapnap’s eyes grew glossy, as he blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. “don’t cry,” george whispered, leaning down to kiss his tears away. “you’re too pretty for that.”

sapnap scoffed, “stop..” he smiled back at george, pressing their foreheads together. “so, are you going to fuck me or not?”

george sputtered at that, laughing. he always loved how blunt sapnap could be. “i don’t know, am i?”

sapnap pouted, “please?”

“ _ fiiine _ ,” george sighed, “i guess you deserve it.”

they both began to undress, stealing kisses from each other during the process. once they were both naked, george found himself staring again, watching as sapnap’s chest would rise and fall with each breath, a soft, red glow to his skin.

“you’re staring, george.”

“i can’t help it,” george laughed, “you’re too pretty not to look at.”

sapnap rolled his eyes, mind going blank as george wrapped a hand around his dick, slowly working it up and down. a broken moan of shock left sapnap’s mouth, and he gripped onto george’s sides for stability.

the whole process was slow, but neither of them minded. george got to hear sapnap’s whispers and whimpers of his name, and sapnap got to be touched by the one he loved the most. sometimes george cut sapnap off with a kiss, quickening his pace, letting the younger moan into his mouth. as soon as the kiss was over, he’d go back to his lazy pace, watching the tension leave sapnap’s body.

he rose his eyebrows as sapnap’s voice rose an octave, feeling nails dig into his sides. “are you close?”

sapnap could only nod, squeezing his eyes shut as he came all over george’s hand. his moan tapered off into a whimper, letting his arms drop onto the mattress.

george could feel crescent shaped marks in his skin, from where sapnap had squeezed him.

“do you still want me to fuck you?” george mumbled, adjusting himself on top of sapnap.

“mm…” sapnap opened his eyes, looking into george’s. “i take back what i said, i wanna go to bed now.”

“okay,” george moved off of sapnap, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean them up with.

once he was satisfied, he climbed into bed next to sapnap, curling up against the larger man’s chest.

“goodnight, sappy,” george mumbled as the blankets were drawn over them, yawning.

“night, gogy.” sapnap replied, wrapping his arms around george and drifting off to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry updates are Slow i’m busy with a thing called School


End file.
